Going for you
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione recibe de regalo de cumpleaños, algo que Lord Voldemort necesita desesperadamente. No se lo podrá quitar siendo él. Así que enviará a Hermione hasta su época adolescente, para intentar arrebatárselo
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este nuevo fan fic, está dedicado a Hermione. love. tom . reddley, y espero que les guste. Mis saludos y besos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. El resto, es de JK Rowling  


* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras observaba lo que su madre desempacaba de un envoltorio bastante colorido. Con una sonrisa, ella sacaba un collar. Un guardapelo. Ella, estaba en su cuarto curso y, jamás había visto semejante preciosidad. En la tarjeta, decía que Ron se lo regalaba con mucho cariño. Lo había conseguido en una tienda de regalos de Hogsmade y esperaba que le gustara. Con una sonrisa, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y suspiró.

- Es precioso- dijo y su madre, asintió con una sonrisa suave. Ella se miró en el espejo, colocándoselo- Y creo, que me queda bien.

- Sí, sin duda, te ves hermosa con él. Escríbele a Ron, en cuanto puedas.

Hermione asintió y permaneció en silencio, mirándose en el espejo. El guardapelo, era muy llamativo y a ella le fascinaba el regalo que su "Casi" novio le había enviado. Sin duda, era uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

Colocó el guardapelo en su cómoda y caminó hacia su cama. Sacó, pergaminos y tintas y comenzó a escribir una carta de agradecimiento. Había escrito unas cortas frases para Ron, pero siempre estaban llenas de cariño. Con un suspiro, cerró el pergamino y observó a su lechuza mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección a la madriguera. Seguramente, Ron le contestaría una vez más. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando su guardapelo.

Lord Voldemort, estaba meditando en su gran mansión. Sabía, que debía tomar medidas drásticas. Siempre que lo intentaba, Harry Potter, lograba frustrar sus planes. Ahora, estaban tras las búsqueda de sus horrocruxes y él, debía protegerlos. Con una sonrisa suave en su serpentino rostro, recordó donde estaban todos y cada uno de ellos. Sin pensar demasiado, se levantó y comenzó su búsqueda por cuenta propia.

Harry, había destruído uno de ellos pero, aún quedaban seís para enmendar sus errores. Encontrarlos, no sería tarea sencilla, con sus ineptos adeptos, pero podía intentarlo de todas formas. Mientras meditaba, recordó que faltaba uno de ellos. Aquel guardapelo.

La persona a la cual se le había confiado o más bien, lo tenía por descuido suyo, ya no lo tenía. Tuvo que asesinar y quemar propiedades en su búsqueda, pero nadie tenía idea de él. Tendría que conectarse consigo mismo. ¿Dónde estaba su pedazo de alma?

Mientras estaba iracundo, hizo conexión con la mente de Potter. Sucedía, cuando compartían sentimientos. Con una sonrisa escueta, observaba a su mejor amiga y lo que estaba llevando en su cuello. Lo podía reconocer a distancia, como también, cerca de el.

Hermione Granger, según sabía, tenía su guardapelo con su alma. Suspirando, se levantó y decidió que debía fraguar un plan para quitárselo. De todas formas, necesitaba hacerlo. Bien, no tenía muchas cosas personales en contra de muchos. Aunque bien, podía comenzar a tenerlas.

Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? No precisaba. No se acercaría a ella y la mataría para quitárselo. Tampoco, se lo pediría a uno de sus súbditos. Seguramente, si eran de la misma calaña de Lucius, lo arruinarían todo. Debía haber una forma.

Claro, la había. Quizás, no podía hacerlo, siendo él. Seguramente, lo conseguiría si se transformaba en su viejo yo y usurpaba aquel guardapelo. ¿Qué tan difícil, iba a ser quitarle a una niñita, aquello? El plan, estaba en mente. Las oportunidades, estaban hechadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione, había asistido a su primer día de clases, con una sonrisa enorme. Ron y ella, no escatimaron en cariñosos gestos. Le encantaba tanto ser su novia, que ya hasta había olvidado lo que había sucedido con Lavander.

Mientras caminaban, ella observaba su guardapelo. Le fascinaba tanto tenerlo. Sobretodo, por que provenía de Ron. ¡Casi no se lo quitaba y todas las chicas estaban fascinadas! ¡Qué regalo tan curioso y bello! Ella estaba llena de dicha.

Al pensarlo Voldemort, llegó a una conclusión. Debía quitárselo sin ser él propiamente. La única idea que tenía, era regresarla a un estado del espacio- tiempo, donde ella confiara en él y se lo diera. Sin duda, iba a necesitar mucha magia, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia. Lo conseguiría y nadie podría detenerlo. Ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó, la mejor forma de regresar a una jovencita tan inteligente como ella. Bien, no sería tarea fácil.

El típico suceso con los giratiempos, podía darle una ventaja. Pero ¿Para qué ella usaría un giratiempo? Entonces, tuvo la idea perfecta. Seguramente esa idea bastaba y sobraba. Movió la varita y en poco tiempo, Bellatrix estaba junto a él. Se inclinó y le besó la mano.

- ¿Mi señor?- preguntó, con las orbes agrandadas. Una expresión de locura irreverente.

- Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts. Has daño y llévate esto- le enseñó un giratiempo- asegúrate de que ella lo tenga.

- Pero señor, Hogwarts...

- Hazlo.

Bella asintió en silencio y retrocedió en las sombras. Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común y observaba, cómo Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedréz mágico. Nunca consentiría ese juego.

Mientras jugaban, Hermione recordó que tenían que regresar a clases. La doble tanda de pociones, empezaría muy pronto.

Caminaban con mucha calma hacia la clase de pociones. Al entrar, el profesor Snape ya les esperaba. Apenas alzó su ganchuda nariz de los ensayos que estaban acumulados y les pidió que hicieran lo que decía en la pizarra.

Todo parecía transcurrir muy bien. Hermione y su poción, compaginaban muy bien como siempre. Ron tenía dificultades y Harry, ya tenía su cero.

Mientras trabajaban, una extraña explosión se escuchó en pisos superiores. Severus alzó la cabeza y miró con detenimiento al techo. ¿Qué podía ser?

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Profesor!- gritaba una alumna de Gryffindor- ¡Venga pronto. Algo terrible ha pasado!

Severus, se preguntaba qué pudo haber sido. Con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia donde indicaba la jovencita. Por supuesto, el trío de oro no se quedaría en su lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

El trío corrió lo más cerca de Snape, que pudo. Por supuesto, lo que observaron no les permitió avanzar. Severus se detenía frente a una joven cuyo rostro estaba ensangrentado. Había a su alrededor, escombros y muchos estudiantes. La jovencita parecía perdida en el tiempo. Como si sus alrededores, no se vislumbrara. Estaba algo mareada y confundida. Snape se inclinó hasta ayudarle a sentarse.

Era una niña. Primer curso a lo sumo.

Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia el resto de los estudiantes que miraban. La niña lentamente alzó su mano hasta tocarse la herida que borboteaba sobre sus ojos y le hacía parpadear constantemente. Al ver la sangre, simplemente soltó un gemido de miedo.

- ¿Alguien vislumbró qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Snape, visiblemente confundido ante lo que se presentaba. ¿Por qué estaría una niña herida, en medio del pasillo?

- No lo sabemos.- dijo un estudiante más alto y con el rostro surcado en pecas. Hufflepuff- ella estaba en el suelo. Oímos un grito y luego una risa. Alguien se reía mientras ella gritaba.

Snape inspiró y miró a la chica que se retiraba la sangre del rostro y alzaba los ojos. Muy asustada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó y ella, tembló antes de dirigirse a él. Miró a su alrededor, nerviosa.

- Una...una...

- ¿Una qué?- dijo Snape, algo irritado. Comenzando a perder la panciencia. Aunque bien...parecía algo grave.

- ¡Una mujer. Tenía la marca tenebrosa!

¿Cómo? Eso era Hogwarts...el lugar más "seguro". Tenía que haberse infiltrado de otra forma. Snape miró a su alrededor y sin embargo, no dio con una respuesta a su problema.

¿Cómo había cruzado las protecciones? ¿Los hechizos? Tenía que conocerlos. Tenía que ser...

Un estudiante. O un profesor incluso.

- ¿Sintió algo, antes de verla?

- No. Solo...un mareo, una especie de visión doble. De vista borrosa. Caí al suelo. choqué con algo y de pronto, ella me estaba mirando. Sonrió, no vi nada más y grité. Estaba muy asustada.

Ese golpe tenía los modos de Bellatrix. Severus levantó a la joven, que parecía no poder caminar. Entre sus brazos; parecía una extraña muñeca grotezca. Sangrando a cada tanto, por heridas en su frente y labios. Mientras la levantaba; algo cayó de su bolsillo.

Rebotó hasta los pies de Hermione.

- ¿Y esto qué es?

Parecía un giratiempos. Por supuesto, no había vuelto a usar uno desde que Minerva McGonagall le había permitido usar el suyo. Pero bien...quizá necesitaba devolverlo. Quizá la chica tenía su propio giratiempo o era algún objeto que sería confiscado. Sí, tenía que hablar con la pequeña niña y saber de ello.

- Vamos, Hermione. ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?

Lo introdujo en su bolsillo y suspiró pesadamente. Hasta ese entonces, media aula de la clase de Snape; ya se había salido y había ido a mirar el accidente que la pequeña había tenido.

Que en verdad, los dejaba con más dudas que respuestas.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione les dijo que tenía que ir al baño. En verdad, tenía que saber sobre ese artilugio que había rodado hasta sus pies. Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos hacia la enfermería; escuchó la álgida conversación entre Snape y Dumbledore, sobre el asunto de la infiltración.

_"Puede que sea Bellatrix, pero no estoy seguro. Es probable que abdujo a la niña y la obligó a hacer lo que sea que vino a buscar"_

_"Si vino a buscar algo...¿por qué Harry sigue intacto?"_

_"No siempre buscarán a Potter, porque sea el elegido. Pero no me pidas que comprenda la mente de Lestrange"_

Hermione caminó hacia la sala de enfermería y se acercó a la camilla donde la niña estaba recostada. Apartó cuidadosamente las cobijas y se detuvo a un lado de ella, para sentarse.

- Disculpa... ¿se te cayó esto?

La niña ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y miró el objeto. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

Nunca antes lo había visto.

- No. No es mío. Ni siquiera sé lo que es eso. ¿Qué es?

- Es un reloj. Quizá le pertenece a otro. Gracias por tu ayuda. Espero te recuperes. No tengas miedo. El director va a ayudarte. A protegerte.

Ella asintió mientras sostenía una compresa mojada sobre su frente, de agua tibia. Hermione se levantó y miró el curioso reloj. Dudaba que Harry anduviera jugando con él o incluso Draco.

¿De quién era?


End file.
